Hardwired (Wincest)
by savesamwinchester
Summary: "Do you? Do you understand Sammy?" Sam inhaled deeply. "I can't understand if you don't tell me. Help me understand, big brother." **Set in season 2. The hiatus is over finally!**
1. Chapter 1

Hardwired

Chapter 1:

Silence surrounded the Winchesters as they progressed toward their next case. Sam sighed and leaned his head against the window. Drives had become more and more unbearable recently and he wasn't sure why. The Impala pulled in to the parking lot of the "Whispering Heart Motel." When the pair stepped outside there was a pungent odor of sweat and booze. The outside was plastered with hearts and cupids which made Dean laugh, and made Sam roll his eyes. "Of all the crappy motels we've stayed at Dean, this one has to take the cake for being the absolute crappiest." Sam told his older brother as he yanked his duffle bag from the back seat.

"I dunno Sammy, that one place in.. Montana was it? That one, was _terrible_." Dean replied as he started toward the half burnt out sign that read "chk-n" instead of "check-in." The pair was here on a couple of people involved in crimes that they claimed they didn't commit. "Hey, look." Dean said as he pointed to two little buckets on the check-in counter. Sam couldn't help but smile. One of the buckets said "lube" and the other said "condoms."

"Room please." Dean told the receptionist. "Alrighty! Queen?" She asked. "No, no. Two singles please." Dean felt an awkward lump form in his throat. He tried clearing it, and it successfully went away. The lady handed Dean the key and he handed her a hundred bucks (which is enough money for two days at this place). The lady then winked and took two condoms and lube and set them in Dean's hand. He nodded at her and turned toward the general direction the room was in.

Dean immediately discarded the stuff she gave him in the nearest garbage can. "I'll be up doing some research for a while, but you can get some sleep." The younger Winchester said as he pulled his laptop from his duffle and set it on the table. Dean was already face down on the bed when Sam looked over. "Mhm."

Sam struggled to get to sleep all night, him being able to only get an hour at most. When morning came, he was staring at the ceiling, hands folded on his stomach. Dean woke up and stretched then straightened his hair that was sticking up in several different directions. "So I was thinking, there's a diner a couple blocks from here, figured we could get breakfast there, then we could head to the police station." Sam nodded in agreement in his half-asleep state.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower then we'll head out." And with that, Dean stood and ventured in to the _very_ questionable bathroom.

Within a few moments Dean emerged, ready to start the day in his "FBI" suit. Sam had done the same but didn't even try to brush his hair. When Dean started out the door, he had to push Sam in order to get him to move.

Dean then thought walking to the diner would be a better idea than driving because the diner was only two blocks away. (Hopefully it might help his developing bacon cheeseburger gut.) The diner was less grungy than most of the town, and Sam really wanted it to have coffee.

The brothers get seated at a booth near the front of the diner by a window which looked out on Main Street. Quite pleasant flower baskets were hanging from street lights. "What can I get you handsome men?" A waitress, bleach blond hair, probably 22-ish asked them. "Ham and cheese omelette with hash browns. Oh, and coffee. Black." Dean said. "Pancakes with wheat toast, please. Coffee for me too." Sam told her.

"Alrighty! Be right back with your food." She said as she smiled at Sam. The coffee came first, Sam drinking the first cup as quickly as possible, while Dean savored the fresh brew. When Sam was satisfied with the amount of energy he had, he started talking the case, his voice a whisper. "What are you thinking?" He asked his brother. Dean shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "Demons maybe?" "That's what I was thinking but we have to look in to things more to be sure." Sam replied.

The food arrived and all conversation ceased. Dean was chowing down on his omelette. Sam picked at his pancakes. After Dean was finished he sat waiting on Sam for what felt like hours. When the younger Winchester was happy with the amount of his pancake stack he'd eaten, Dean paid the bill and they moved on.

Dean chuckled a bit at what the waitress left on a napkin beside Sam. (Naturally, he took it before Sam could see what it was.) "Call me sometime, you're really cute. My name's Lauren, xoxo. Oh and there's lipstick at the bottom too." Dean read the note aloud while Sam struggled to get it back from his brother. "Give it back! Jerk!" "Bitch!"

**A/N: Chapter 2 will be out sometime Tuesday guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sam and Dean both showed the cop at the front desk their badges. "Agents Pineda and Schon. Police and autopsy reports for the Davidson, Tyler, and Johnson cases please." Dean said. Sam nodded a bit. "Sure." The cop replied as he stood and went back to check with a supervisor. A few minutes go by and the police officer returned, carrying a stack of files. Dean grabbed the stack from him. "Thanks." He said. The two leave the building and start back toward the motel.

"So, you wanna take one half and I'll take the other?" Dean asked as he handed Sam half of the large stack. Sam gladly took it and was surprised by the weight. It was only three people, he didn't know why it required so much paperwork. As they walked, he skimmed through the Tyler file. _George Tyler kills wife, Clara Tyler and claims to have no recognition of committing the murder._ "Could be witches too." Sam told Dean as they reached the motel. "I dunno Sammy." Dean said in reply. The motel key clinked against the table as Dean threw it down and took a seat. "Says here Shirley Davidson robbed then killed an owner of a gas 'n' sip and doesn't remember. Suppose that could be witches or demons. Can't rule out ghost possession though I don't know how it would be hopping around the town like this."

"We may not even have a case here, Dean." Sam said, going over another section of the Tyler file. _Penetrating skull fractures in frontal lobe, _He read. "I think we _do _have something." Dean said as he flipped through another page.

He then suddenly smiled. "You should call Lauren," He said, holding up the napkin with her phone number on it. "Poor girl's probably been waiting." Sam rolled his eyes and took the napkin. "We were at the diner like two hours ago, Dean. I don't think she's been waiting that long." Sam walked over to his bed and retrieved his phone from the nightstand. He typed the digits in and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey! Lauren, I'm Sam from the diner.." "Oh, Sam hi!" Lauren replied with clear gusto in her voice. "Could I maybe.. come over in a bit?" Sam asked her. There was a moment of silence. "Yeah! That'd be great. I get off my shift at seven. How about then?" She asked him. "Sounds great. See you then." Sam said as he scratched the back of his head. "My address is 203 Oak Lane by the way." Lauren said. He wasn't sure what he was going to gain from this but Lauren seemed like a nice enough girl.

Maybe he could finally get over Jess. "Bye." Sam was pushed away from his thoughts. "Yeah. Bye." Dean had a large smile on his face. "How'd it go?" He asked his little brother. "Okay I guess. I'm heading over there later so you can 'let the anocanda roam free'." Dean laughed and got up to get a beer. He didn't feel like telling Sam he wasn't in the mood.

...

Sam sighed and knocked on Lauren's door. The door swung open to reveal a visibly tired girl, bags under her eyes. "Hey." Sam stated simply. He was feeling a bit akward about this. "Hey Sammy! Can I call you that?" _No. _Sam thought. Instead of telling her that, he nodded his head slightly in agreement. She then gently reached for his arm and she brought him inside.

The two sat on her couch. Sam could hear faint music in the background, some '80s pop tune he can't remember the title of. "You're just so cute. I didn't actually think you were going to call.." Lauren trailed off and looked at the ground. Then, before Sam could comprehend what was happening, she was touching and feeling everywhere and Sam felt a knot form in his chest. This didn't feel right. Maybe he wasn't over Jessica after all.

...

The next morning Sam simply grabbed all of his stuff and left without waking Lauren. Before entering the hotel, he braced himself for what he might encounter. Instead he found Dean curled up in the bed. He gazed at the clock on his phone, 9:45 a.m. Sam walked over to Dean and shook him only a little to wake him. "Dean? Dean, wake up." "Hm? What?" Sam sighed and shook Dean a bit more. "I'm up Sammy. I'm up." Dean said as he slapped Sam's arms away.

"How did it go?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on the bed. "It.. was okay.." Sam didn't really want to talk about sex with Lauren with his brother. The truth was, Sam hated it. He felt no connection with her. Sure, she was nice and sweet, but that wasn't what he wanted. That was besides the point though. Now was time to work on the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Have you talked to Bobby at all?" Sam asked. This case was running him ragged. He was tired and just wanted to kill the damn whatever it was already. "Yeah. He said that there's a pattern. Every killing takes place within five blocks of each other." The younger hunter gazed at the town map he had pulled up on his laptop and examined it. "So get this, looks to me like they're camped out at.. Ha, of course, an abandoned warehouse." Dean laughed at his brother's comment. "You think they'd maybe figure out somewhere else to hunker down besides warehouses, cemeteries, and asylums.." The eldest Winchester replied.

"Wait, Dean, what are we even dealing with here?" Sam asked as he began to grow more and more irritated. "Demons, Sammy." Dean said as he set his beer bottle down with a clank. "You sure?" "Positive."

...

The Winchesters arrived at the warehouse remarkably fast. (Small town, short drive.) They pulled out all the goodies. Holy Water, rock salt bullets, and a Bible. Sam kicked the door down and wondered, "Why do abandoned buildings have locks anyway?"

Then the smell hit both of their noses like a monsoon. An all too familiar metallic scent. Dean signaled left so that's the direction Sam went in. Sam stuck closely to the wall as he moved, careful not to step on any stray bolts or pieces of plywood. Dean succeeded in stepping on a wire, causing himself to trip a little, but it wasn't loud enough to alert anything that may be nearby. If Sam was around, he would've never heard the end of it.

Sam stepped up to a door with light peeking from the cracks. Slowly, ever so slowly he turned the doorknob, that wasn't locked to his surprise. He gazed through the small opening in the door and saw a man lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his body. He swung open the door the rest of the way and found two more people. One hung from the wall by chains and the other was sitting slouched over in the corner, a blood splatter behind their head.

Sam ran over to the girl in chains to see if she was alive. She wasn't. He then felt something hard hit the back of his skull and he was on the ground, gripping his head in pain.

"You damn Winchesters can't leave us alone can you?" A female voice said as she grabbed Sam's hair and yanked him up so he that was looking at her. She flashed him her black eyes, then grinned evilly. Sam violently kicked and squirmed about, but to no avail. It only made her tighten her grip on Sam's scalp. "You see, all those other killings were to distract you from our real purpose, but evidently you two idiots still figured it out." She told him as she started digging around in Sam's jacket. "Ah, there's the holy water." The demon threw the container across the room and used her foot to kick away Sam's gun that was only inches away from his grasp.

Meanwhile, Dean had found nothing in the rest of the warehouse and had made his way back to the entrance. Sam wasn't at the Impala. It's in Dean's nature to go back in, guns blazing.

Sam spit blood on the demon's face and she giggled, then went over to a table full of tools and picked up a small knife. She took the knife and plunged it in to Sam's lower stomach. "Well, this has been fun but, places to go, people to kill." And she disappeared from the room. Moments later Dean came bursting in and ran to Sam's side. "Hey Sammy what happened?" Dean asked, but he didn't give Sam time to reply because he was working to hoist the younger Winchester up. "You're gonna be okay Sammy." He told his brother as he put his brother's arm around his shoulder. "You're going to be fine. Doctors are going to make you all better little brother." Sam could only respond in grumbles and groans as they made their way down the corridor. "I promise." Sam's breathing became more labored and he grew weaker as they progressed. Eventually, Sam's heavy breathing stopped all together and he fell in to a slump on the floor. Dean stopped, picked Sam up in his arms and began to carry him the rest of the way while he sang "Hey Jude."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sound of hospital monitors beeping surrounded Dean in the dull room. In the past hour, he'd downed at least five cups of coffee. He wasn't going to leave Sam's side. The doctors told Dean that they did as much as they could, but they weren't sure that the younger Winchester was going to live. When they told Dean that, it took every ounce of restraint to not punch the doctor in the face.

Sammy wasn't going to die. He just couldn't. The last few hours had been long and uneventful. Mostly it was filled with Jack Daniels and more coffee. Dean couldn't sleep. Not while he knew his baby brother wasn't well.

...

Sam woke the next morning to Dean's head against his thigh. He shook it slightly. "Dean. Wake up." "SAMMY!" Dean exclaimed as he threw his arms around his injured companion. "Shit. Dean. _Stop_. You're hurting me." A small shriek escaped Dean's lips. "Sorry. Uh.. You need anything? Anything at all?" Sam shrugged. _I wanna get out of here. Thats what I want. _He thought. "I'm starving." Was all Sam said as his reply. Deaaan knew exactly what he meant. "You want some rabbit food?" The younger Winchester ran a hand through his hair then nodded slowly. "Got it."

Moments later, Sam's protector returned with a Caesar salad and and thousand island dressing. Sam never thought a salad could look more amazing, and adding to the list of amazing looking things was half asleep Dean. Messed up hair that for whatever reason seemed to make his green eyes shine a lot brighter, and he'd changed out of his usual attire and had exchanged it for a looser fitting hoodie and jeans. "Eat your salad, then we're getting the hell outta Dodge." So many times Sam had heard his brother utter that same phrase. "But Dean what abou-" He was cut off mid-sentence. "No way in _hell _are we staying here. You almost _died _Sammy. You know what I say? _Screw _this town." There was a subtle growl at the end of Dean's words. "People are gonna keep dy-" "I'm not losing you! Do you understand?" There was a long pause. Sam hadn't realized that he hadn't replied yet. "_Sammy. _Do you _understand_?" The stitches were really itchy and all Sam wanted to do was make it stop. "_SAM_?" The extreme volume of Dean's voice made Sam jolt back in to reality and respond with a simple, "Y-Yeah."

...

Within the hour the Winchesters were out of that small town and headed toward somewhere with less of a chance of either of them dying. "Hey, if the pain gets to be too much, I've got some good rum in the trunk. Would probably help." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's comment and said, "Alright." He then remembered something that he was going to tell Dean before he got in to his life or death predicament. "Valentine's day is coming up soon." A smile made its way across the older Winchester's face. "Is it now? I had _completely_ forgotten," The sarcasm was extremely evident in the tone of his voice. "We better do something really fun then."

**A/N: Finally an update! I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

What was Dean planning? Booze? Women? Pool hustling? All of the above? Sam sat in the Impala with a puzzled look on his face as he thought about this. Dean took that as his cue. "_Dinner_, Sammy. Nice restaurant, smooth jazz or somethin'. Could be really nice." "She sounds like a lucky lady." Sam replied as he stretched his arm out, one of them gently running across Dean's shoulder. "I uh.. was actually wanting _you_ to go with me." Sam noticed Dean's face and the tips of his ear were beginning to turn pink and that his cocky attitude was starting to disappear. "You're joking right?" Sam asked. "If you want it to be a joke, it will be." Dean forced himself to chuckle slightly. "No! That.. That sounds great." The steering wheel then became a drum set for Dean's wildly moving fingers. He didn't want to say anything else, because he feared he would do something wrong and Sam would change his mind.

…

When the Winchesters arrived at their next motel, their was a new sense of awkwardness between them. Dean found himself staring at the simplest things about his brother that he hadn't noticed before. Like the way his shirt scrunched up a bit when he was getting their duffle bags out of the trunk, exposing just enough back muscle to make his heart beat just a little faster. Desperately he tried to push the feeling deep down inside him. Sam had been doing the same thing, noticing every little thing Dean did that was considered even remotely attractive. His bowlegs as he walked and every freckle seemed to be situated at exactly the right spot. The tension was killing Sam, but he didn't have to courage to do anything about it.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Sam stated as he yawned then pulled his shirt off and headed toward the bathroom. Dean tilted his head slightly and watched Sam walk away. _Damn back muscles. _He thought. The older Winchester needed a shower as well, but he wasn't just going to run in there and say, "Hey! Sammy_,_ wanna shower together like when we were little?" He had to find another way to occupy his time. So, he pulled out one of his sawed off shotguns and started cleaning it. There wasn't much else to do anyway.

A few short moments pass and Sam emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel hanging lowly around his waist. Dean turned toward his younger brother and gasped softly. Luckily, Sam thought nothing of it. "I'm gonna hop in now." Dean said and was in the shower within what seemed like seconds. It then took the shower water at least a solid four minutes to get up to its full heat though. He allowed the water to run completely through his hair, then he rested his head against the wall. After a few moments, he began rhythmically banging his head against the tile, in an attempt to get all thoughts of Sam out of his head. It didn't work.

Dean appeared from the bathroom in a shirt and his boxers and while he was gone, Sam had done the same. Hundreds of times in his lifetime Dean Winchester had seen his brother like this, naked too, but now everything seemed different. Was it because Sam was close to death? He didn't know. Whatever it was, it was going to eat at him no matter how hard he tried to push it down.

Sleep evaded Dean for most of the night. His mind was too occupied with all these stress filled thoughts. _What am I going to wear? _and _Does he think this is a date?_ Dean never really cared about what he was going to wear. Why was now any different? And if Sam thought this was a date, if needed, Dean could easily play it off and say he just "wasn't in the mood" this Valentine's Day. Hours Dean spent thinking every last detail of this "dinner" through. He wasn't going to mess up and create something even more awkward than it already is.

When morning came, Dean was staring at the ceiling and beginning to regret purposing that they go to dinner together in the first place. Sam yawned, then rolled in the end so he was facing his older brother. "You still wanna," Another yawn. "Spend Valentine's Day with me and not some busty blonde?" "You kidding? I'd pick you over busty blondes any day." Dean said it in a tone that sounded partially sarcastic, so Sam just said, "Okay." Then rolled back over and went back to sleep.

Dean decided to get up. He took a quick glance around the room to see if there was a coffee machine. There was. Now he wouldn't have to deal with his brother's wrath. Plus, he needed something to get him up and going, but the older Winchester feared that it wasn't going to be strong enough.


End file.
